November rain
by Zanteh
Summary: Are rules always made to protect our happiness? ACxC yaoi fanfiction. Rated M for mature contents.
1. Chapter 1

November rain

November rain

The rain was falling frosty and ruthless on the bleak blue anti-fairy world, flailing with hatred the windows of the sad buildings. A low thunder shook the houses and icy white lightings illumed the dark night. A cold wing passed through the ebony leaves and entered hissing into Anti-Cosmo's sombre castle.

'A.C.…please, don't go… don't leave me alone…please…not anymore…I beg you…' Cosmo begged softly while warm tears were falling from his closed eyes.

'Cosmo…' he spoke softly when a sudden pain came to his noble heart, making him hold his counterpart tighter in his arms. 'Cosmo…Cosmo, please, don't cry…' he said with a wracked voice 'Cosmo, please… stop… stop, I beg you, because if you cry…' Anti-Cosmo's emerald globes shone more little by little 'because if you cry… 'Anti-Cosmo felt crimson drop of blood dripping from his heart down to the midnight-coloured glossy floor of his black soul. ' if you cry …' cold little swords pierced through his pained heart. 'I will cry too!!' his arm tightened even more around Cosmo holding him close, while bitter painful tears slipped down his fine face.

As Cosmo felt the coldness of his tears, he himself hold close, but couldn't help his breath becoming harsh and heavy every moment passing more.

Cosmo slowly raised his head to look into Anti-Cosmo's lambent eyes.

'AC…I'm so sorry…' he couldn't stand the aching pain who flew through his whole body. He twitched as a silver sword trespassed him merciless and started trembling, trying to hold Anti-Cosmo tight frantically, grasping with his nails, but losing the grip several times like he was searching for air in smothering terribly in a frore ocean.

Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes and hold him closer, caressing his check with his own, terribly scared by Cosmo's ceaseless quivering.

His hand moved slowly up along his back to dig itself in his green hair and lovingly caress it.

'you have no reason to be sorry.' Spoke Anti-Cosmo gently into his ear, feeling the urge to comfort his dearest counterpart.

He was almost sure cosmo felt better, when he let out a sad sob. Anti-Cosmo frowned and with his middle finger under his chin made the weak fairy look at him. He budged his wet hair from his moist face and stared concerned in his blank eyes, looking for an answer.

Cosmo's face suddenly twitched in pain and he attempt to bow and look away, but ac forced him to look in his green emerald eyes.

He saw Cosmo's expression became painfully desperate, tears falling like blood down his cheek and his aching heart beating sorely, trying to escape from his ribcage while his breathing turned into choking.

In confused fear, anti-cosmo grabbed Cosmo's arms, but he could only hear his shirt ripping by the extremely tight grip the fairy had had on it and see his white knuckles still holding pieces of cloth in them.

'Cosmo! Cosmo!' he screamed shaking him in desperation really not knowing what to do, but Cosmo's face became only even more sadder and tears fell down his cheeks unstoppable.

For the first time in his whole life Anti-Cosmo felt himself useless.

In trying not to let the pain come out, he gritted his teeth and his face assumed a dread immensely sad look.

He felt suddenly extremely weak and abandoned his arms along his body, bowing his head, his eyes staring blank at the cold marble floor.

Cosmo grew worried but felt not able to do anything, when his heart beat slowly pumping all the crimson blood in and then out like in a marvellous passionate waltz.

His hands went up to caress gently Anti-Cosmo's cheeks and there rested, their warmth spreading around, the same tender warmth than make the children come to life and teach them what is the true happiness.

Anti-Cosmo slowly raised his head, breathing heavily but peacefully. His eyes were still searching in the fairy's ones a reason for his bitter tears, when he saw a slight sweet smile drawn through the tears of Cosmo's face.

Anti-Cosmo couldn't say why he closed his eyes when Cosmo leaned on and softly kissed him on his lips. 'Cosmo…' he murmured sweetly, still not understanding what was the weird magic happening between them.

Cosmo trembled slightly caressing Anti-Cosmo's cheek with the back of his hand, the other lightly pressing itself on his body going down to eventually rest on his chest.

Cosmo's smile seemed to fade away, when he tilted his head down to kiss his anti delicately on his abyss-coloured lips again. as cosmo was about to shift, Anti-Cosmo leaned to extend the kiss, his hands holding him closer and closer.

Slowly they let their tongues touch, passion growing at each mouthful.

Cosmo's hand moved from his lover chest up through his hair, stroking them while deepening the kiss. His legs went on searching for Anti-Cosmo's body heat, like they were alone freezing in a cold white wood in winter. Even the time stopped his run to let them stay together the most possible.

Anti-Cosmo's intense kisses and mellow caresses finely let his dearest lover calm down, but couldn't stop the tears falling from his closed eyes.

Their kisses died slowly on their enamoured lips.

Cosmo's sweet smile became wider when, for the first time after years, he saw Anti-Cosmo perfectly happy. As the anti stroked his lips finely, the fairy felt his heart smiling. It was like the spring has blossomed again through them.

They didn't need words to talk, their glossy eyes were like ancient books already read that have always something to say.

Cosmo leaned on with closed eyes and rubbed his cheek against Anti-Cosmo's neck like a kitty then shifting sinuously to his lips, leaving behind a soft trace of slight kisses. He breathed in his breath a bit before moving away a few centimetres. Anti-Cosmo had never been in such a serene mood.

Everything seemed to be alright. Even the rain outside has stopped, and the cold shadows weren't scary at all, but it seemed they wanted to keep them in their care.

A last soft tear fell down from Cosmo's globes and shattered on Anti-Cosmo's hand.

'Cosmo…' he gently murmured 'tears are like diamonds. You can't use them to pay cheap things.'

Cosmo's smile faded as he swallowed once. He took a deep breath before speaking 'AC… I… you… you came here to comfort me and… and I… and I wish I had never fallen in love with you!' he cried before sad sobs took away his breath.

Anti-Cosmo looked at the fairy startled. He had never thought that something like this could happen. Yes, they had kissed each other, but… and now he was staring at his counterpart destroying himself little by little by loving him.

His thoughts were still confused, when he loses completely control of himself and went towards him, really caring about his feelings, and took his hands in his own. As cosmo bowed his head he slowly took the rose-coloured hands towards him, making them rest crossed on his chest.

There was no noise around, no sound, nothing. Only Anti-Cosmo's heartbeat.

Cosmo raised his head and looked at his hands behind his counterpart's.

'AC…'Cosmo whispered frowning.

'sssh…' Anti-Cosmo said back. 'can you hear it?' he asked with a gentle smile.

Cosmo kept silent for a bit and nodded.

'Yes…' he responded. Anti-cosmo smiled serenely.

'It's yours.'

Cosmo hugged him suddenly, shaking his head against his chest. ' I love you, AC! I love you! I've always loved you!' but when cosmo raised his head there was only pain on his twitched face. 'but I can't love you'.

Anti-Cosmo stiffened. He didn't have to ask why, he already knew the answer. Everybody knew.

He glanced at Cosmo, his finger budged gently his hair behind his ear.

'we can't love each other, Cosmo. But if it was only for a night, if I was allowed to have you as mine only for a night, if I only could touch you, make you scream, mine for a long desperate cold night, I would break any rules. I would do anything for you, Cosmo.'

Anti-Cosmo looked dreamingly at his lover. 'anything…'

'I want, AC. I want it with every single little part of my fairy being, but I can't! and you can't too. And we can do nothing about it, AC. We can't.' cosmo cried, resisting the urge of tightening the hug. 'we can't…' he whispered sobbing.

'why are there rules?' Anti-Cosmo asked abruptly.

'what?' his sighs stopped.

'why are there rules, cosmo? Why they made up them, why must we follow them?' Anti-Cosmo repeated.

'I think rules are made to help people' Cosmo answered after a bit.

'that is right, Cosmo. And why would someone like to help others?' Anti-Cosmo asked then.

'because he has a gigantic heart.' Cosmo replied.

'and what does one with a gigantic heart wish the other to be?' Anti-Cosmo questioned.

'I think he would like the other to be happy…' Cosmo said back, then raised his head to glance at him.

'why are you asking me those things?' he had a confused look on his face.

'cosmo, would you make love with me?' Anti-Cosmo asked suddenly making Cosmo blush hard both in shame and anger.

'do you really find so funny me not being allowed to love you?' Cosmo cried offended.' I thought you were different, but I was wrong. You're only a monster who likes to torture others!' he added.

'and you're a twit that fell in love with me.' he replied.

'sorry, I can't help it!' Cosmo screamed back angrily.

' are you happy now, Cosmo?' he asked.

'what?'

'are you happy now, Cosmo?' he repeated.

'w-what do you mean?' Cosmo felt a shudder running through his back at the coldness of his counterpart.

'are you happy now that we're arguing like they told us to do? Are you happy now that you're behaving like a fairy, hating me because I'm your anti? Are you happy that we live separated and you have to ask permission to meet me? Are you happy that you can't love me?' Anti-Cosmo almost shouted in his face.

Cosmo looked away. A heavy silence fell between them.

'no.' he whispered.

'what?' Anti-Cosmo teased to test the truth of what he had said.

'no, AC. I'm not happy.' He said louder.

Anti-Cosmo shifted fast towards him and tenderly caressed his cheek. 'then, why don't you give it a chance?'

'AC, I…' cosmo started saying, but he was silenced by his finger placed on his lips.

'please…' Anti-Cosmo whispered in his ear kissing his cheek gently.

'A-AC…' cosmo said in a breath as his anti pressed his knee between his legs. 'n-no, stop…please…'

'I know you want this…' Anti-Cosmo whispered.

'please, I can't…' Cosmo spoke softly.

Anti-Cosmo slowly let him go and got away a few steps.

'w-what?...'Cosmo asked.

'you wanted me to stop, am I wrong?' Anti-Cosmo said smirking.

'stop?…oh, ehm…yeah…' Cosmo said clumsily, a hint of red appeared on his cheeks.

Anti-Cosmo merely glanced at him before stepping away.

'where are you going?' Cosmo asked confused.

No answer came.

'AC, wait! Don't leave me here!' he stood up and ran towards the anti climbing the stairs.

He went upstairs and the last thing he could see was Anti-Cosmo's wings disappearing in a dark room.

A bit frightened, he walked towards the room. It seemed having the darkness in itself, neither the light coming from the corridor penetrated inside.

Trembling by fear, cosmo put an hand in the darkness an saw it disappearing. Horrified, he shuddered as he heard a distant male voice calling him from the black.

Terrified, he leaned against the opposite wall trembling.

'Do I love ac that much?' he wondered. He stepped towards the door and entered.

'yes.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Dear reader,

it's a pleasure to have you here, but let me give you some advice: if you get easily impressed by YAOI or this kind of things, I'm sorry to say, but you've chosen the wrong place (so proceed at your own risk…).

The characters, that I hope you know a bit, aren't mine (unfortunately), but belong to the King of Awesomeness Butch Hartman (that if he knows what I've done will probably hit me with a bar…).

Thanks a lot for your being here, I do hope you'll enjoy yourself!!

Zanteh'

* * *

Black Knights

Inside it was even darker and the only light came from the opened door. Cosmo tried to step on not hitting anything, when he heard the door suddenly slammed. He gasped in surprise and glanced back, but he could se nothing more than shadows. He tried to cry, but words died in his throat. It was like he was in a nightmare and when he wished he had never entered the room, he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

'A-AC?' Cosmo asked fearfully.

In the darkness he felt a warm cheek rubbed against his accompanied with a low purr, while long expert fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.

'AC…we can't….' Cosmo murmured softly, but letting him keep on.

'you want me, Cosmo… don't deny it…' Anti-Cosmo whispered in his ear gently taking off his shirt.

'what if I don't?...' Cosmo asked turning to face him, though there were nothing but craving in his voice.

'you wouldn't have entered.' Anti-Cosmo spoke before leaning on to kiss him passionately.

Cosmo felt the oppressive darkness in the room fading away. When he was with his lover, nothing could ever hurt him. He was safe as he had never been.

He was sitting on the bed now, Anti-Cosmo unzipping his black jeans fast. Maybe it was wrong to give him a chance? Maybe he was just using him for his whoring purposes? He didn't care. They were together now, and Cosmo trusted him completely.

Anti-Cosmo knelt down between his legs looking in his eyes. Slowly, he moved a hand up to stroke gently his pubic hairs, being careful not to touch anything more. He had only that night, and he didn't want to waste it. Cosmo felt his body quivering under the slight touch and bucked his hips a bit higher to gain more. He beard his own body on his hands placed behind him on the bed, when Anti-Cosmo shifted his hand up and then behind, inserting his fingers in his lover's.

He raised a bit his head up and rubbed his cheek against his belly, while his own was delicately touching Cosmo between his thighs. Anti-Cosmo moved his hips sinuously, working his tongue on his lover's chest and his legs against his manhood.

As Cosmo's panting grew heavier, Anti-Cosmo shifted his hands under his thighs and raised him up to make him lay down on the bed. He roamed with his nose up along his abdomen to his neck, smelling the scent of his lover's excited body. His hands moved up on the blankets following the fine line of Cosmo's body, slightly touching his sides with his wrists.

Anti-Cosmo moved his warm hands along Cosmo's arms and inserted his own fingers in his. He felt Cosmo's humid breathe on his nose as he made his arms stretch to the end of the bed.

'A-AC? W-What are you..?' Cosmo cried alarmed when he felt his wrists handcuffed at the banister of the bed. He heard his lover chuckle slightly as Anti-Cosmo pressed his fingers along his arms to rest eventually his hands on his chest. Cosmo felt his legs opened by the pressing of Anti-Cosmo's knees, and, without thinking, he decided to trust him.

His legs opened slowly and he felt Anti-Cosmo's hands shifting like snakes along his hips and raising him up a bit. He smiled and ducked his head behind closing his green eyes. The chain tingled a bit as he twitched as Anti-Cosmo slowly started penetrating his soul.

His thrusts were slow but passionate, they entered inside with calm, bringing love and satisfaction. They didn't need to be fast or to grew harder, their tenderness came in and spread itself inside, reaching his lover's heart and clenching it gently, penetrating inside like water through rocks.

Cosmo breathed heavier and heavier, low sweet moans came out as his legs wrapped around his lover's hips. He felt his dearest coming nearer and nearer as his back bent down and Anti-Cosmo's hot breath wetted his lips. He flexed and kissed him slightly, but a sudden harder thrust made their kisses more passionate through the groans.

Anti-cosmo kept on with ardour, smiling as he heard his lover panting with fondness. He closed his eyes and with a last lovely kiss increased his thrusting. The chain tingled as they reached the orgasm simultaneously, screaming their love in each other's mouth.

Swallowing, Anti-Cosmo slowly raised up and, still panting, opened the handcuffs letting Cosmo free. He threw them away, the tingled they made on the floor resonated in the room. Anti-Cosmo was staring at his lover recovering blankly, sat next to him on the warm bed, a wide smile on both their faces.

Cosmo arose calmly, he had no fear of his anti. He stroked his thigh with the back of his hand, hearing pleasured the low growl that came out from his throat. He took his hands in his own and drove them to place on the bed, as he shifted behind his lover. He bent down and made his warm sweaty chest touch his back, feeling a shudder running along Anti-Cosmo's spine as he opened his legs a bit more, stroking his manhood a bit before letting go.

He knelt behind and licked him a bit before coming in, a bit unsure of what to do. Anti-Cosmo gasped as in a little the thrusts grew harder and fast, his arms shaking unable to bear his own weigh. Cosmo's constant thrusts went on deeper and deeper, his rose hands clenching Anti-Cosmo's shoulders almost cutting them with their ardent tightness.

In dizzy excitation, Anti-Cosmo opened even more his thighs, his arms nearing the one to the other stiffening. He bit his lower lip to hold the orgasm inside, craving for more from his lover. As he felt the flavour of his blood running in his mouth he let go, but he couldn't stop a low lustfully moan of pleasure coming out with his breath.

He panted frantically as Cosmo kept on savagely delighted, moving swiftly in and out, swinging a bit his hips. He arched his back as lustful pleasure flew through his body, the sweat dripping along his face, his knuckles white by the hard grip he held on the blankets.

Suddenly, he could feel the thoughts in his head frosting, only a wonderful sensation of complete and pure bliss ran along his body, making him let out an intense scream.

He was still panting when, after having recovered a bit, he turned over to glance at his lover in the darkness. He felt Cosmo wheezing on him, his lustful gaze roaming hungrily all over the hot excited body.

He leaned on and nibbled his neck playfully, while low purrs echoed in the black. His white trembling hands caressed his pectorals lovingly, followed by a wet trace of gentle kisses.

Cosmo rose and walked on all four towards his excited lover, whispering softly warm breaths in his mouth, before turning to sit on his chest. As he found the most comfortable position, he stretched himself all over Anti-Cosmo's body, pressing his own cheek on his abs feeling his heat increasing.

As he reached his groin, Cosmo opened gently his legs and brushed his lips on his shaft. His tongue swirled on the top of his manhood, tasting the bitter flavour of his desire. He kissed it lovingly before licking it with crescent unstoppable passion.

Anti-Cosmo dithered in delirium as his arousal increased fast at each suck. He wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist and pulled him closer to his mouth, holding him in place firmly. Cosmo's teeth sank in his soft skin as Anti-Cosmo's hot tongue swirled enamoured along his shaft.

Anti-Cosmo winced as he felt his lover's mouth heat all over his manhood, his cold saliva dripping slowly along his hard erection. He mewled lasciviously, swinging his tongue on the harsh surface.

His hands had their way down his lover's spine till they reached Cosmo's soaked hair and pressed it down as he arched his back to gain more.

Cosmo jumped as he felt his lover giving himself utterly to him and, feeling the uncontrollable desire to satisfy his will, he opened his legs more and sucked on his cock harder and harder, hailing him to the edge of pure bliss.

Anti-Cosmo nipped slightly the soft skin of his lover's shaft as he spilled in his mouth, sinking his claws deeply in his back and pulling him closer, loving him till he reached the orgasm.

Anti-Cosmo abandoned himself on the wet pillow, panting exhausted while his weak hands lost the grip and fell on the soggy blankets with a deaf thud. Cosmo's head was resting on his thigh, dripping cold sweat. Only their harsh breathing echoed in the dark room.

Cosmo slowly rose and moved up following the sound of Anti-Cosmo's thoughts, the unstoppable flood of cravings that made them cast together, burn with uncontrollable ardour, flames in the cold November rain.

He leaned his head next to his, caressing his burning cheeks with his fingers delicately. Anti-Cosmo turned to kiss him passionately, his teeth grazing his lover's tongue as he pressed his knee between his legs and jumped slowly on top.

He breathed on his bitter silken lips as his hand slowly caressed him between his thighs, a slight smile appeared on his mouth as he felt Cosmo wincing under the warm lewd touch.

Cosmo climbed slowly on his thighs, spreading his legs to let him obtain everything he wished. Anti-Cosmo purred in his ear and shifted down to his neck breathing on his smooth skin. He kissed him slightly, resting his lips on his jugular to feel the pressure of the blood flooding, warming the overexcited body. Anti-Cosmo ran his tongue on his lover's neck, fired by the sweetish scent of his enhancing arousal.

Cosmo pulled him away abruptly and freed himself from the tight grip, moving away a bit, before turning fast and shifting back to sit on his lap. He reached his lover's hands and drove them lewdly along his body, from his rhythmical panting chest down to rest between his trembling thighs.

He nuzzled his head on his shoulder, moaning rakishly in his ear as Anti-Cosmo held firmly his manhood and stroked frantically from root to tip. Cosmo spread wider his legs to gain more, when his lover thrusted hard into him. He gasped as he pulled in and out fast and passionately, not losing the firm grip he had on his shaft.

Cosmo moved his hands on his lover's arm trying to slow down the frenzy that was taking him to the edge of the lucidness, but feeling Anti-Cosmo's ardour made him only more excited. He moved sinuously against his body, giving him anything he could wish for, making him feel perfectly happy. Cosmo let out an intense scream of pleasure as his lover came simultaneously, exploding inside of him.

Panting, he fell on the bed with closed eyes, listening to his poor weak painful body recovering. Anti-Cosmo was still knelt in front of him, his face turned towards the ceiling. He was gasping harshly, but he could hear his dear lover's breathing too.

He stared at him serenely, a light smile had its way on his face before he took the blankets and covered him lovingly. He laid next to him, listening to his breathing in the darkness. He raised his shaky hand and caressed gently his sweaty cheeks, before shifting slowly on to place a soft kiss on his parted lips.

He rested a bit away from him before getting closer again and again, yearning more each time. Cosmo took his face between his hands and kissed him arduously, swirling his wishful tongue in his warm mouth.

Anti-Cosmo climbed on top, kissing him on his neck lustfully. Cosmo gasped as he sucked hard near his jugular, nibbling the soft skin with his sharp fangs playfully.

'A- Anti-me….' Cosmo moaned roaming his hands along his back, increasing the pressure as Anti-Cosmo bit deeper. He twitched as he felt his own blood flowing in his lover's mouth, but he was trapped under his athletic body, pressed firmly against the bed.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled softly. 'where do you think to go?' he whispered mockingly, before liking the little cut lovingly.

'A- Anti-me?...' cosmo stammered with a weird trembling high-pitched voice. Anti-Cosmo roared deeply sucking harder, swinging his trim body between his legs.

Cosmo swallowed, his throat was burning and his breath abrupt, but he couldn't stop his arousal growing.

'Anti-Cosmo!! Please, stop! STOP!!' Cosmo screamed with a last effort.

'why should I?' he growled maliciously, but slowing down a bit.

'A- Anti-me?' Cosmo asked almost begging through his panting.

Anti-Cosmo rose up and stared motionless in his eyes.

Although his throat was in fire, Cosmo sucked a deep breath and spoke. 'Anti-me… will I get out from this room?'

Anti-Cosmo furrowed and leaned on to kiss him arduously.

'yes, Cosmo, yes, I'll let you go, I promise, my love, I promise I'll let you, but please, please… don't stop loving me.' His voice became suddenly sad and low as he heard fear in his lover's word.

Cosmo took his face in his hands. 'AC… I love you… I can't help loving you… you are perfect…' he spoke lovingly, before coughing harshly. Alarmed, Anti-Cosmo raised up to let him breathe.

He stretched his arm to the side and took his black wand, then swirled it in the clear dark air.

Cosmo's throat stopped hurting immediately. He looked up searching for his emerald globes in the darkness, the dim light of his wand made his eyes shine like smothering stars. 'thanks…' cosmo whispered.

He sat on the bed, smiling. He didn't know why, but he felt happy. Truly happy.

Cosmo placed his hand on his lover's, shivering at the coldness. Without speaking, they laid down under the warm blankets, cuddling in each other's arms, listening to the shadows singing sweet lullabies.

* * *


End file.
